plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PuffyMuffins
PuffyMuffins is owned by PuffyMuffins and is one of his 3 main OCs. PuffyMuffins tied with WMag, they both tied with 5HP left. The epic battle lasted 1 Hour and 8 Minutes. (June 6th, 2015)'' The entire RP was once on WMag vs. Puffy. '''Stats Health : 8,500 Speed : Lightning Fast (Maxium Speed) Evade : Easily Damage : 15 (Normal Attack) Defense : Extremely High Type : Godly Type 'Personality' PuffyMuffins is an all around cool plant. She loves to party and was born on October 31st. She loves company, and dislikes fish, but loves cats! She also enjoys playing Garden Warfare and owning all the noobs online. She also LOVES Virtual Riot and likes to make music a lot of the time. 'Likes' PuffyMuffins 'loves Chicken Pot Pie as well as his MuffinWay Muffins. She loves her family and her wife Ghost Pepper. Her favorite holiday is Thanksgiving. She also loves cats! 'Dislikes PuffyMuffins 'dislikes fish and dislikes Fall. She also hates Justin Bieber. She also dislikes noobs, and she has a machine called the "NoobHunter 3000 - Noobcake Dispenser Bait" to catch dumb noobs. 'Friends * Ghost Pepper * Dogtail * WinterMagnet * Pyro * Rx2 * Winter Melon * Snow Pea * Power Lily * Bootleg Blover * Zombistein * Tomb Raiser Zombie * Cattail * King Cattail *Wikia-Critic 'Enemies' * Carp & Friends * Noobs * Spurge Cactus * Flyswatter Plant * Beetboxer * Beet 'Equipment' * Industrial Rainbow Sulfur Armor * Gallant Knights Blade * Wand * 301 DarkAura * 10 BlueAura * 4 GreenAura * Blood in a Bottle * Severed Head of Cactus * 2 Stratums * 3 WMag Packs * M4 * Assault SMG * Mini Gun with Infinite Ammo * 2 Treasure * Mysterious Rock 'Attacks' State Puffy Muffin Man ''' The ''State Puffy Muffin Man attack makes Puffy take Supa-Steroids and becomes 10x larger. Special : Can instantly kill any enemy at 500 health or below granted that they have low defense and/or armor. Special : Can only use as a Finishing Blow. 'Melon-Magnet' This attack makes Puffy shoot 5 Summer Melons, 5 Winter Melons, and 5 Normal Melons and takes all metalitc items from enemies, proceeding to toss them back at them. 'Critical Mode' When Puffy is at low health, she can use this attack. Angered takes 3 turns to charge before Puffy goes on a rampage, hitting the enemy 30 times dealing 50 times. Special : It doesn't always work. 'Last Chance' When Puffy is at low health, using Last Chance heals him by 250HP. After this, his DMG goes up 15 (NDS) for 10 seconds. Special : Can't always use 'Puffy Cannon' Shoots 100 shurikens, 25 bombs, and 35 magnets, dealing 300 damage. 'Mega Cannon' Shoots a giant missle, dealing 500 damage if critical, and 250 damage if not critical. 'Death Cannon' Shoots a giant bomb that can poison, dealing no damage, but the poison deals 50 damage every 5 seconds. Special : Must use antidote to cure. 'Trophy Cannon' Shoots a dark ray that turns opponents into trophys for 10 seconds, making them unable to fight back. 'Explosive Surprise' Shoots random spots in the area with giant Bullet Bills that when they impact, they stay there for 10 seconds before exploding into 5 more normal sized Bullet Bills that home in on the opponent. The giant Bullet Bills deal 250 damage if hit and the normal sized Bullet Bills deal 5 damage. 3 giant Bullet Bills get sent out. 'Konami Killstreak' Does the Konami Code, then proceeds to snipe the opponent while regenerating 50HP every 5 seconds. Lasts 10 seconds and the sniping deals 50 damage. 'Dodge This' Make the opponent unable to dodge attacks. 'Camolaunch' Camouflages with the background to then launch an Airstrike, dealing 100 damage. 'Eye Cannon' Shoots missles from his eye, dealing 100 damage. 'Botany' Summons Botany's to attack the opponent. Each hit deals 50 damage. 5 Botanys are spawned. 'MLG Mishap' Summons MLG objects that deal 750 damage in all. Only works on MLG formed characters. 'MLG Missle' An MLG Missle gets shot at the opponent, dealing 30 damage. Does 50 damage to MLG formed characters. 'Supersonic Poison' Poisons the opponent. Poison deals 25 damage every 4 seconds. Special : Requires antidote to cure 'Confusion Ray' Confuses the opponent, making him unable to attack some turns. 'Cyber Conundrum' Causes the opponent to go blind. Lasts 15 seconds. 'Fire & Ice' Throws Hot Ice at the opponent. Dealing 30 damage every 2 seconds. Special : Must wipe it all off to stop the damage 'Atomic aBombination' Shoots an Atomic Bomb into the air. It doesn't break objects, but deals massive damage to the target. Does 40 damage when hit. 'Shanked' Shanks the opponent, making them bleed. Deals 20 damage. 'Bleed' Bleeds the opponent, making the stop for a second. Stuns and deals 15 damage. 'Inventioneer' Creates a giant robot to fight for him. Special : Robot cannot be hacked or altered by other than Puffy 'Punch Out' Rapid Fire Punches the opponent. Deals 25 damage. 'Finishing Blow' K.Os opponents with less than 100HP. 'Katana's Kill' Slices the opponent. Deals 150 damage if the enemy is on low health. 'A Story Told' Plays the song "A Story Told" while locking the opponent in a prison. 'Magic' Once PuffyMuffins '''climbed the Mountain of Fate, she was given the '''Power of the Plant Gods '''by '''Dogtail, since then she has been able to perform these magic attacks. Sadly, he can only use each 5 times a day, because he needs to recharge his Mana. 'Ra Ra Ra ' Ra Ra Ra Inverts the time of day. If Day, raises the temperature making it very very hot, which damages most plants. If night, freezes the battlefield, making it slippery and freezing, damaging most plants. 'Lightning Storm ' This magic attack smites the target 2x(7 - 10) times. It also targets areas around it too. It does 3x(6 - 80) damage. 'Fireball ' This magic attack shoots a fireball at the specified target or area. It does 4x(7 - 90) damage. 'Gem Abilities' Muffin Shield Can shield attacks in the radius of the shield. Breaks after 5 seconds. 'Aresenal aBombination' Pulls out guns, swords, cannons, bombs, and shurikens and uses them in battle. 'Creationist' Creates any object. Must recharge every 5 minutes. 'Fusion' Can fuse with other gems. *Puffy + Wikia-Critic = Paraiba *Puffy + Deadz = Scarlet Emerald 'Gallery' PuffyNew.png|Puffy with his New Years Costume. PuffyChristmas.jpg|Puffy with his Christmas Costume #1. HallowHyde.png|Puffys alter ego, Hallow or Mr. Hyde. DevilPuffy.jpg|Puffys killer outfit from Hell. PuffyMuffinsBRAINWASHED.jpg|Puffy when she is Brainwashed. PuffyScientist.png|For Science! PuffyMuffinsORIGINAL.jpg|The normal Puffy. puffyv2.png|HD V2 Puffy newpuffy420.png|HD V2.5 Puffy New_PuffyMuffins_Seed_Packet.png|Seed Packet of V2.5 Puffy PuffyMuffinsV9003.png|V3 PuffyMuffins_Seed_Packet.png|V3 Puffy Seed Packet PuffyNewBruh.png|The Newest and Coolest Puffy Puffle.png|Human Puffy; Puffle PuffyBrun Seed Packet.png|Seed Packet of "Newest and Coolest" Puffy pvzpuffyseedslot.png|PuffyMuffins' Version of the "Newest and Coolest" Puffy seedpacket. Puffyzoomtile.png|The "Epic Puffy" on a tile NewPuffyEpic.png|HD Epic Puffy PuffyEternal.png|HD Eternal Puffy EthernalPuffy.png|Ethernal Puffy HD AethernalPuffy.png|Aethernal Puffy HD puffymegaevolved.png|The Mega-Evolved PuffyMuffins 'Battle Records' *PuffyMuffins has won over 250 battles! *Puffy has lost only 7 battles! *Puffy has tied with WinterMagnet, each at 5HP. Ex. WMag vs. Puffy'.'' '''Resistances *Fire *Water *Ice *Ground *Lightning *Dark 'Weakness' *Sky *Poison *Psychic 'Trivia' *Puffys full name is Puffy S. Muffin. His middle name is Sky, not to be confused with SkyDoesMinecraft. *Puffy originally was frozen. This was because she was born in the icy mountains of Freeze Fields. *Puffy is a crystal gem! **His ability is pulling out a Shield (similar to Rose's Shield), can pull out an Ice Sword, and make any object appear. She can also shape shift. *Puffy is a gem fusion! **He is a fusion of Chrysoberyl and Benitoite. 'History' When Puffy was born, she wasn't a muffin. She was a Puff Shroom, and when she was young, his parents told him the news that no Puff Shroom ever lives beyond a week, and that Puffy should spend his time on Earth well. Puffy was confused and carefree. Then a holy plant came upon him and the others, she was Dogtail. Dogtail used his magic to turn Puffy into a Muffin, as it would result in him not dying. Sadly, all of his friends and family died. she was only able to revive his family after then. After this event, she believed Dogtail to be the Plant God. This ended up being true. But in a dream, Dogtail showed him a tall mountain and said, "You must say farewell to your family. Not forever, but for this moment that will make you truely amazing." The next morning she packed up and told his family she was traveling and she would come back. she searched far and wide for this mountain she saw in his dream, and she eventually found it. It took 2 weeks to climb it, mainly because of Puffy being weak at the time. When at the top, she saw Dogtail. This was the start of his many years of training. For 5 years, Puffy trained in combat, agility, reflexes, and inner strength. she became a strong plant, one of the strongest. After the 5 years of training, she went back to his family just to leave again. When she left, she created a town : Muffinville. she made a resturant, store, theatre, dojo, game shop, and a perfect community. His family moved to Muffinville where they spend the rest of their lives. Puffy then made a group called "The MLG Clan." Being the leader, she recruited many MLG plants to this secret society. she grew up, and one day in a dream, she saw the same mountain. she traveled there to then receive Magical Powers from Dogtail. she now was VERY strong. she grew up some more and made new friends, had many adventures, and had fun! She even tied with WinterMagnet! The strongest plant in the entire Plants vs. Zombies Universe! From this moment, she was recognized for his strength and power. Puffy became a scientist and traveled to many dimensions. Puffy later fell in love with Ghost Pepper, and had a son, Peppy. Puffy then left again for an important reason. Puffy was experimenting with his Dimensional Portal, when suddenly, she sucked every plant and zombie in a random dimension. This is where the journeys of PvZ : Glitched and PvZ : Vyruzz took place. she is still in these dimensions, fearlessly battling countless bosses and enemies countless times. she has been, and will always be, an epic plant indeed. She discovered a cave on her journey, which had 2 gemstones, Crysoberyl and Benitoite. The two gems rose into the air and sucked Puffy into each of them (Half of him in each gem). The gems then projected themselves, and showed their affection for eachother. They ended up fusing into Beryl, or Puffy. She was also cursed by The Vyruzz to be easily killed by Dark Magic, luckily she knows Dark Magic enough to defend herself for a while atleast. Family Puffy's father is Puffy Shroom. Puffy's mother is Rainbow Puffina. Puffy's brother is Shadow Puff. Puffy's sister is Sunshine Puff. Puffy's wife is Ghost Pepper. Puffy's son is Peppy. 'Alternate Forms' For alternate forms, see PuffyMuffins :|: Forms. Category:Mascots Category:Puffy's Plants Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Can defeat WinterMagnet Category:Battled WinterMagnet Category:Tied With WinterMagnet Category:Gem Fusion Category:Gems